The present invention relates to telephones and, more particularly, to improved means for mounting a mobile telephone in an automobile or the like.
Mobile telephones are becoming increasingly popular, although the basic design of the handset (i.e., the receiver portion) is becoming somewhat standardized (namely, a one piece unit with integral speaker, microphone and controls). The vehicle in which the handset is mounted is not. The purchaser or user of a mobile telephone is likely to find that the portion of his automobile dashboard or console upon which he would like to mount the handset for convenience of use is angled or sloped in a manner that makes use and/or storage of the handset, considering the usual mounting arrangement, awkward or difficult. Thus, a simple handset mounting arrangement is needed which is universally adaptable to the variety of surfaces found in today's automobile so as to facilitate the use and or storage of the handset.